Just a Faze
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Song fic.I was listening to this song and got an idea for a story and here it is. The song is Faze by Aselin Debison.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song.

She slammed the door shut, the screams and crashes from downstairs still reaching her ears. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to her bed

_**She's lying on her bed **_

_**Alone in the dark **_

_**Remembers what's said **_

_**Staring at the marks **_

The night started off well. The food was ready when her step-father had told them to have it ready and they cooked all of his favorites: meatloaf with mashed potatoes and steamed carrots. She was dressed in the clothes he forced her to wear. The tight tank top and mini skirt were uncomfortable but she'd rather that than the alternative. She had marks all over her body from the last time she forgot to change when she got home from school.

_**She's in too deep **_

_**Crying herself to sleep **_

_**There's not much I can do **_

_**She's too far away **_

The tears wet her pillow almost completely. She didn't care about the pain she felt in her chest or the cut on her leg from when the bowl connected with it. All she wanted to do was slip into darkness and never come back.

_**Yeah, Yeah **_

_**She needs some space **_

_**Whoa, Whoa **_

_**And sometime to think **_

_**I hope it's a faze **_

_**She's so out of place **_

_**And it's all thanks to you **_

She wished her brother was here. Sota, he always protected her. Until he left for that private school and left her here with her horrible grades and even worse family. If only he didn't decide to drop out they would all be downstairs, eating and having a nice quiet night.

_**So where will it end? **_

_**All roads have their bends **_

_**I know you feel sleepless **_

_**Wishing for cupid **_

It's not all Sota's fault. It was her fault too. Why did she have to let Inuyasha walk her home when she knew he would see? He sees everything. He knew she got a bad grade on a test even before she walked through the front door and she knew the school hadn't called.

_**No it's not your fault **_

_**Stop blaming yourself **_

_**It was never your call **_

_**And I really wanna' help **_

When Inuyasha asked me if he could walk me home he said it was because he wanted to talk. I didn't know why he'd wanna talk to me but he seemed really interested. He told me he saw them. All the love marks, as that pig calls them. He told me he wanted to help me. His dad is the chief of police and he could help me get the pig into jail. I told Inuyasha that I didn't need his help. I wish I had accepted.

_**Yeah, Yeah **_

_**She needs some space **_

_**Whoa, Whoa **_

_**And sometime to think **_

_**I hope it's a faze **_

_**She's so out of place **_

_**And it's all thanks to you **_

_**Whoa, Whoa **_

_I wonder how it would be if I had allowed him to help. My stomach and my leg probably wouldn't hurt. I'd probably be able to heal from the entire old wound and get on with this life. Get friends, do better in school, and maybe even get a boyfriend. Ha. Yeah right. Inuyasha will probably go back to Kikyo as soon as I don't have anything he's interested in._

_**Remember the good **_

_**Forget all the bad **_

_**She lives with her mother **_

_**But misses her dad **_

_Dad. I miss him so much. We used to go to the park every Saturday and play all day long. Come home to my mom cooking with Sota helping her. He used to help me get ready for supper and he'd also sneak me some chocolate or other types of candy a little before we were going to eat._

_**No it's not your fault **_

_**Stop blaming yourself **_

_**It was never your call **_

_**And I really wanna' help **_

_Then they separated. Dad just didn't like her anymore and left. He gave Sota some money and took off. Mom went to the bottle and my grades started slipping. Sota tried hard in school to get us out of this hell hole. Then mom me him. Naraku. The man who haunts my dreams and my life. The man who makes me cover up completely when I leave the house but who tells me that I have to wear tight shirts and mini skirts. The one who hurts me when I don't listen to him._

_**Yeah, Yeah **_

_**She needs some space **_

_**Whoa, Whoa **_

_**And sometime to think **_

_**I hope it's a faze **_

_**She's so out of place **_

_**And it's all thanks to you **_

_**Woah, Woah**_

She heard another scream. Louder and much more hair curling than she had ever heard. She wanted to go downstairs and see what it was about but she didn't want to risk getting even more hurt than she already was. Her mother had once told her that his anger was just a faze and it would pass soon enough.

_**And sometime to think **_

_**I hope it's a faze **_

_**She's so out of place **_

_**And it's all thanks to you **_

She heard the sirens and knew what was coming. Kagome got out of her bed and walked to the window. Seeing Naraku being held down by four police officers, all of them very muscular, she knew it was safe to go and see the shape her mother was in. She quickly went downstairs and saw blood everywhere. She knew it was her mothers because he always left her close to death. She was prepared to see the bruised body, but not prepared for what she did find. Her mothers' body was bloody and bruised just like every time but the difference was the knife that was sticking out of her chest, right in her heart.

_**Life for her now **_

_**Is an obstacle course **_

_**No thanks to her parents **_

_**Divorce**_

_If only you hadn't of left, dad, then she would be alive and Sota and I wouldn't have to be burying our mother before either of us are even adults._

Note: The song is Faze by Aselin Debison. I was little bored in class, and since I was done my exam and listening to music and I started writing this up. I really love this song and I thought this story would fit it ok.


End file.
